


Daughter of the Sea

by spnhpgot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhpgot/pseuds/spnhpgot
Summary: "Mount Olympus?" Alexandra questioned and looked around the thrown room at each person or she guessed god was watching her. And that's when here sea-green eyes landed on the man standing in front of fisherman themed thrown. But none of this makes sense the gods were dead from what Diana as told her. Her father was the last one who somehow survived the war between the gods long enough to bring her into the world and abandon her.And if that was Poseidon next to the man you just threatened her that means he must have been Zeus king of the gods, Diana's father.
Relationships: Hades/Original Character(s), Poseidon (Percy Jackson) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Daughter of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place before the Lightning Thief but will lead into it in later chapters.

Sitting on the dock staring into the horizon of the ocean, Alexandra felt at peace. When she was near the water it helped wash away her worries that the day brought. Today was a particularly hard day of training with Diana who pushed her to be her best and not having to rely slowly on her powers. Alexandra was the daughter of Poseidon which came with its perks, but also disadvantages. Because for Alexandra those disadvantages were growing up without a father and then also a mother who died after she was born. 

Once her mother died Poseidon took her and left her on the doorsteps of her cousin Diana's home. Growing up with Diana was challenging for Alexandra she didn't understand why her father didn't want her and soon that want for her father turned into resentment against the god for abandoning her. Though as she grew up Diana was not just her cousin who was forced to take her in, she was a mother to Alexandra.

And once Alexandra was old enough, Diana allowed Arthur to take her down to Atlantis. Where he trained her in ways that Diana could not like with her father's symbol a trident. She was treated like royalty amongst the Atlantians for being the daughter of Poseidon. Alexandra ended up spending the summers training with Arthur, Mera, Vulko, and even Orm, Arthur's half brother.

Still lost in thought, Alexandra didn't notice the creature in the water swimming underneath her until it grabbed both her ankles and pulled her into the water. Caught off guard Alexandra tried to break free from the sea creature but it was no use as it pulled her down into the depths of the water. But she kept fighting until everything went dark. 

(Page Break)

Next thing Alexandra was coughing up water in the middle of a gigantic room that was filled with columns and a bunch of throwns. She blinked in shock and shakily stood up as she noticed that everyone in the room had their eyes on her. They were all standing in front of their respective thrown and as she counted she noted that there were twelve of them. 

She moved to grab ahold of her necklace for once she pulled on it, it would turn into her trident. It was a gift from Queen Atlanta for her sixteenth birthday two summers ago. 

"Watch it, little girl, before you do something you will regret," the guy in front of the platinum thrown warned. 

"The only thing I'm going to regret is not having my weapon facing the group of dickheads who decided to kidnap me," Alexandra snapped and tugged on her necklace releasing her golden trident. 

"Show some respect, you are on Mount Olympus little girl. I'm this close to throwing you off Olympus, to teach you some respect when it comes to your superiors. The only reason you are still breathing because by the looks of your weapon, you are my brother's spawn," the man glared at Alexandra and the sound of thunder shook the room.

"Mount Olympus?" Alexandra questioned and looked around the thrown room at each person or she guessed god was watching her. And that's when here sea-green eyes landed on the man standing in front of fisherman themed thrown. But none of this makes sense the gods were dead from what Diana as told her. Her father was the last one who somehow survived the war between the gods long enough to bring her into the world and abandon her. 

And if that was Poseidon next to the man you just threatened her that means he must have been Zeus king of the gods, Diana's father.

"I'm sorry, Lord Zeus. I didn't know where I was or who all of you were. The last thing I remember was being dragged down by some sort of sea creature toward the bottom of the ocean. Then next thing I knew I was here, please accept my apologies," Alexandra asked for forgiveness from the god not wanting to anger him anymore and get turn into fish fry. 

"Very good," Zeus said pleased then continued, "Though that does not take care of the issue of you having Poseidon's symbol, meaning you are his daughter and my broken his oath."

Poseidon glared at his brother and spoke, "She is not my daughter, I have not sired any half-blood daughters at least that I know of."

Alexandra would be lying if she said her father denying to be her father did not hurt her. Unknown to Alexandra her eyes started glowing blue as the ground below them started to shake, catching the attention of all the gods and goddesses in the room. It was not until Zeus spoke up telling her to stop what she was doing that she realized and quickly stopped the little earthquake she had caused.

"Again I apologize Lord Zeus, I did not mean to use my powers," Alexandra said bowing her head in respect.

There were whispers amongst the thrown room about her that she couldn't zone in on and find out what they were saying.

"Where have you been hiding? A demigoddess of your power should have been either killed by monster long ago or at least sensed by us," Zeus questioned her and Alexandra looked up to find all the eyes once again on her.

"My cousin Diana has been looking after me ever since Poseidon left me on her doorsteps after my mother died when I was just a baby. But something isn't right here like I'm in some alternate reality. Because Diana told me you all were dead for the most part cause of the war amongst the gods. I mean that was the whole reason Diana was created she is the daughter of Zeus and Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons," Alexandra said starting to really freak out not knowing what in Hades is going on.

As soon as she finished the gods started talking accusing her of lying. Meanwhile the god she recognized as Apollo spoke up addressing Zeus, "She tells the truth, father."

Zeus glared at his son then turned his glare back towards Alexandra and a big flash of lightning from outside lit up the thrown room causing everybody to stop speaking. 

"You haven't even told us your name and you want us to believe this tale you have conducted," Zeus spoke.

"It's no tale and my name is Alexandra Prince. And I just want to go home to Diana."

"All in favor of Alexandra Prince to be sent to the underworld until we sort this whole mess and figure out the truth and what brought the daughter of the sea here. Raise your hand," Zeus declared and Alexandra stood there in shock.

She watched as Artemis, Dionysus, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hermes all rose their hands. Leaving Poseidon and Apollo the only ones to vote against it.

"Very well ten to two, meaning Alexandra will go stay with Hades in the underworld to this is all sorted. Poseidon considering she is your daughter you will be the one to drop her off to our brother. I will send him a message letting him know what is happening," Zeus said than everybody vanished in the room besides Poseidon and Alexandra. 

"I'm afraid that my brother has always been rashed when it comes to dealing with things," Poseidon sighed walking up closer to Alexandra.

"I guess it's a family trait," Alexandra muttered not looking at her father.

"Look I don't know how it was in your reality but here us god's are not allowed to have contact with our half-blood children. I'm sure my other self had a good reason leaving you with the daughter of Zeus," Poseidon frowned looking down at Alexandra. She did not have the typical looks of his demigod children with her blonde hair but her aqua green eyes and her little show of power earlier made him have no doubt that she was a child of the sea. 

Then his eyes look down toward the trident that she clenched in a tight grip by her side facing it down. "Who taught you to wield my symbol?" he asked.

"Mainly Arthur who is King of Atlantis where I come from," Alexandra answered smiling as memories flicked by of him training with her.

"Hmm well, here that thrown still belongs to me and is supposed to go to your half-brother Triton next."

Alexandra did not really want to go through all this family stuff with him. It was clear he had time for all of his immortal children but not for her. So in her mind, he was no different from his other self who left her. She just wanted to get this over with and said, "Can you just take me to Lord Hades already. There is really no need for this family bonding if you're just going to leave again Lord Poseidon."

"Alexandra-" he tried to say but her broken voice stopped him when she almost begged, "Please."

He sighed and frowned at his only half-blood daughter and said, "Alright, just remember Alexandra you are my daughter for that I have no doubt. And if you need me I will always be there, I might not be able to be there physically but I will be there in any way I can. For that, I promise you, child."

Grabbing on to her shoulder he transported her to the underworld. Where Hades was waiting for her arrival sitting on his thrown.


End file.
